


A Successful Coup

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke is outraged when his two pet projects turn traitor.





	A Successful Coup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glass_Oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167744222533/what-is-the-meaning-of-this-kylux) in response to a five-sentence ficlet prompt. glass-oceans asked: "What is the meaning of this?"

“I should think the meaning is clear,” Hux said smoothly, boldly; Kylo squeezed his hand tighter. “I’ll say it all again, if you like: the First Order is now funded well into the future thanks to my private investments; your investments are also now under my control; Kylo and I were married and crowned galactic emperors this morning; and you are out as Supreme Leader.”

Kylo felt the Force gathering around Hux’s neck and raised up his own powers to hold it back.

“You may retire into exile, and not interfere with us anymore,” Hux continued, and Kylo knew Hux could feel the struggle taking place at his throat, knew Hux could tell Kylo was winning, “or Kylo shall see to a more grisly solution.”

As expected, Snoke howled with rage, and his attempts to choke Hux did not cease; Kylo turned to his husband, smile wide and predatory, and at Hux’s answering smirk he reached out with an infinitesimal, barely noticeable tendril of the Force and severed the vital artery in Snoke’s neck.


End file.
